


What You Do For Love

by rosegoldsun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Brief allusion to lovemaking, Children, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, I can't believe I wrote something this fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Married Life, Multicultural family, Original Character(s), Parents, Post-Series, VictUuri, Victor and Yuuri have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldsun/pseuds/rosegoldsun
Summary: She never likes to be without Victor. Whether in the house or the store, out for a walk or on the ice. She loves Yuuri just the same, but he's not Victor. And of all the nights he had to be away from home, stuck in an airport, it was this one.Or; Victor isn't home on Christmas Eve and their daughter doesn't cease to worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So then....this is the first work I'm posting here or...anywhere for that matter, in a long time. I haven't wanted to write fanfics in a long time, but Yuri on Ice helped me get my groove back, so to speak. That being said, I know Christmas was a couple days ago, but I couldn't resist posting this little one shot that came to me.
> 
> Honestly I'm a sucker for Victor and Yuuri being doting dads to their own little girl.
> 
> And I made Yuuri the Sass Dad because I feel like he'd reeeally grow into that role.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy~!

_Baby everybody here you know adores ya_  
_And I think it's beautiful_  
_I think it's perfect_  
_I know how hard it gets_  
_But I swear it's worth it_

_~*~_

**One (1) new message from: v-nikiforov**

Yuuri was half asleep in the quiet of their shared living room when his phone buzzed with the notification, and when he saw who the message was from he wasted no time unlocking his phone and checking it.

**V: Just came back from the counter. Flight got delayed -____-**

He heaved a long suffering sigh and began typing his response, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes flicked briefly down the hall to the partially opened door adjacent to his and Victor's bedroom. He'd sent their daughter off to sleep an hour ago when it was apparent that the little girl wouldn't go to sleep herself without seeing Victor first, and as admirable as it was, it was never fun dealing with Lu when she was tired and grumpy.

**Y: Any idea how long?**

**V: Long. A lot of snow. How's Lu?**

Yuuri couldn't help the small smile that twitches up on his lips. Of course she'd be the first thing he asked about. He knew their daughter loved both of them, but the bond she and Victor shared was something that ran deep. He couldn't count the times he'd left the two of them home together and came back to a scene of utter chaos, the two of them on the middle of it either looking sheepish and happy or fast asleep.

**Y: I sent her to bed an hour ago. She wasn't going to sleep otherwise. She really misses you.**

**V: Gaaahh I miss her too.**

**V: And you, I miss you too.**

**V: But also ?????? Chris said he was just talking to her like five minutes ago. I think she's tricked you, Yura XD**

Yuuri's face went flat at his husband's last message, wondering how he could possibly have thought Lu would listen to him and go to sleep. He should've taken her phone back when he tucked her in.

**Y: -_____-**

**Y: That girl. Be right back.**

**V: XD**

**V: Go easy on her, Yura. It's Christmas Eve and she misses her Papa.**

**V: And her Papa misses you ;) (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

Yuuri rolled his eyes, still endeared by his husband's antics even after nine years of marriage. Setting his phone down, he got off the couch and tip toed down the hallway, careful to make as little noise as possible as he peeked into his daughter's bedroom. Sure enough, the covers were pulled up over her head and the unmistakable dull light of a phone screen emanated from underneath them. He sighed through his nose and took long, quiet strides in, careful to step over dolls, miscellaneous clothing items, and one of her skates. _I really have to make her clean this place up,_ he thought as he stood by the bed.

In one swoop, he reached down and pulled the covers off of his daughter's head, revealing the young girl typing furiously in jumbled Cyrillic characters. When she realized she had been caught, Lu let out a surprised squeak and quickly dropped her phone, haphazardly shoving it under her pillows and fixing her father with a wide, sheepish smile.

"Daddy! I, uh....I was going to sleep, and...I thought about something, and I just wanted to Google it. I'll go back to sleep now, good night!" She grabbed the sheets and tried to yank them over her head, but Yuuri was too fast and caught her hands. He pulled her in close to his chest and poked her sides until she was screeching with peals of laughter and begging mercy.

"I sent you to bed an hour ago, why are you still awake, Lu?" Yuuri finally released her and smiled as she caught her breath, letting out a chuckle as the seven year old got to her feet in the bed and dramatically threw herself over his shoulder. A habit she'd no doubt picked up from Victor.

"Daddy, I want to sleep, but I caaaaaaan't. I miss Papa! I want him to be here, I wanna be at the door when he comes home, pleeeeasse?" She crawled herself over his shoulder and settled in his lap, fixing him with her best puppy eyed look. Cute as it may have been, he was a stronger man now than he was when she was a toddler. Not given to spoiling his little girl senseless with every bat of her eyelashes.

That was Victor's job.

So instead, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gathered her to his chest, chuckling a bit when she squirmed up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Lu-chan, I know you want to, but his flight is very delayed. He might not get back until the early hours of the morning, who knows? Tomorrow's Christmas and we have a lot to do," he said, a small smirk curling up in his lips and he poked his daughter in her side once again. "I'd hate for you to fall asleep in the middle of breading the pork again." The earned him an exasperated groan.

"That was one time! Daddy, please-"

"Lu, this time I'm serious. Go to sleep. Papa will be right here when you wake up in the morning, we can open gifts together, and we can prepare dinner for our guests. Okay?" Yuuri fixed her with a look that meant his words were final. Granted, it took him years to master, but he was pretty sure he had the hang of it now. It seemed to work, because Lu wilted a bit and gave him her signature pout, ceding her argument and crawling back under her covers.

"I'm just scared he won't make it back in time." The tiny whisper made Yuuri soften immediately, and he leaned over to plant a kiss on Lu's forehead.

"Lu, you worry too much." _Though I fear you might have picked that up from me, but that's beside the point_. "Papa's flight will get there in time for him to make it back. I promise."

That seemed to appease her, as she gave him a small nod and wiped her eyes. "I'm holding you to that promise, Daddy. If he's not there, I'm making your borscht extra sour! And I'll put hot peppers in it! I swear I will!"

"Yeah yeah, empty threats."

"Are not!"

"Are too. Now go to sleep," Yuuri said, jokingly pulling the seam of Lu's silk sleeping cap down over her eyes and standing up. The little girl pushed the seam back up and stuck her tongue out at her father, reaching her arms up and hugging him tightly when he bent down.

"Love you, Daddy. _Oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi_ , Lu. Love you too," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder briefly before straightening up. After a quick thought, he reached down and snatched up her phone from under her pillow, laughing at her indignant "hey!" and holding the device behind his back.

"Just to make sure you actually sleep this time instead of sharing whatever gossip of the day you find with your uncle." Yuuri could practically see the blush on Lu's dark cheeks, even in the low light of the room, and he fixed her with a smug smile as he leaned on her doorframe and watched her stammer.

"How did you..?"

"A little Russian told me. Goodnight, Lu." He closed his daughter's door before she could reply, and laughed to himself softly.

When they had adopted her, he and Victor knew what they had been getting into, inexperienced as they might have been. Taking in a little girl, barely 1 year old, had been something they decided to do together, and the days since they'd brought her home had been the best days of their lives. With a sigh, he looked to the living room, where the tree was still softly lit and presents were piled up in anticipation of the next day.

Picking up his phone off the couch, he unplugged the lights and went to the master bedroom. He slid between the sheets and settled in. The bed felt a bit too big and cold without his husband there.

To: v-nikiforov

**Y: Finally got her to sleep. Any updates?**

**V: The snow's stopped, thankfully. Still won't get out of here any time soon, though.**

**V: Wanna have some fun while I wait? ;)**

Yuuri rolled his eyes, feeling his face heat up. As much as he would have loved to indulge Victor, it was late, he was tired, and on top of that, Lu was right down the hall.

**Y: Not tonight, Vitya, I'm tired.**

**V: (T______T) Alright, Yura.**

**V: I wish I was there right now**

**Y: I wish you were here too**

**V: When I get home, I'll make it up to you. I promise ;)**

**V: Goodnight, dorogoy. I love you** ♥️

 **Y: I love you too, Vitya** ♥️

With that, he set his phone aside on the bedside table and removed his glasses. Sleeping without Victor was never easy, and knowing he still had a flight to catch tonight didn't make it any easier. Nevertheless, he knew he had a long day ahead of him, and fell into a fitful sleep.

~*~*

Dull, gray light filtered into the bedroom as dawn broke, the snow outside reflecting it and casting a pale glow over the furniture.

Yuuri slept much easier now, tucked in close to his husband's chest. Victor had arrived a few hours earlier and, after carefully sneaking past his daughter's bedroom, wasted no time getting into the bed and showing a half asleep Yuuri just how glad he was to be home.

The memory made Yuuri smile a bit as he blinked awake, yawning and running his fingers through Victor's hair.

"Which one do you wanna hear first?" He whispered, laughing like a lovesick teenager when Victor took his hand and kissed it, eyes still closed as he rolled over onto his back.

"The one that doesn't make me feel like an old man," he grumbled, voice thick with sleep. Yuuri scoffed and brushed some of his hair out of his face, propping his head up on his elbows.

"Happy birthday, Vitya," he whispered, holding back a yell when Victor's arm wrapped around him and forced his back into the mattress.

"You traitor. You're making me feel old," he whined, giving Yuuri an undoubtably childish pout. "I much would have preferred Merry Christmas." He punctuated his statement by playfully kissing Yuuri's nose, earning an exasperated sigh from his husband.

"I was going to let Lu tell you that one," Yuuri mumbled, leaning up to lightly peck and nibble at his husband's lips before letting his head drop back to the pillow. "Speaking of her, you should probably put some pants on before she comes bounding in here." He yawned, reaching over to grab his glasses. Victor begrudgingly grunted and got up, getting out of bed extra slow and making a show of reaching down to grab his slacks, the two of them laughing softly at Yuuri's exaggerated wolf whistle.

"You know, maybe you should surprise her, hmm? She'd be expecting to see you in here, why don't you hide and be her first Christmas present?" Yuuri reached under his glasses to rub at his eyes as he gave the suggestion, fixing Victor with a quirked eyebrow as he awaited feedback.

"Not a bad idea, I must admit. Reach into my carry on and pass my that Santa hat, will you?" Victor asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"Why do you have a...? You know what, it's Christmas, I won't question it. Here," Yuuri sighed as he threw the hat to his husband, who skillfully caught it and put it on. "Now go on, hide before she comes running."

Victor nodded and left the room, slipping into a hall closet a few feet away from the master bedroom. Yuuri reclined back on the mass of pillows and closed his eyes, mentally counting down.

_Three_

 

_Two_

 

_One_

Almost as if on cue, Lu's door banged open and she sprinted down the hall and into her parent's room, yelling "It's Christmas" over and over in rapid succession. Yuuri braced himself not a second too soon, as the little girl applied her jumping skills to launching herself straight into him, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Daddy!! Good morning, Merry Christmas, today is gonna be awesome, I can't wait to... wait." Lu paused her rambling, and Yuuri could see the realization dawn on her as her eyes snapped around the bedroom and then back to him.

"Where's Papa? You said he'd be here, Daddy, where is he?" Yuuri almost gave up the surprise the moment he heard Lu's voice break, but he held on and just offered a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. Lu's face immediately fell and her eyes glazed over as she sat back in the bed.

"He was supposed to be here. It's Christmas, he was supposed to be here!" She lamented, face scrunching up as her hands shook and curled into fists. Yuuri reached out and wrapped an arm around her, looking to the doorway where his husband now stood. Smiling, Victor put a finger to his chin in his signature pose.

"Ah, Miss Lyudmila, such a beautiful girl shouldn't cry on Christmas."

And Yuuri watched her face morph once again, mouth dropping open as she swung around to see the source of the voice. His heart melted at her huge smile, and he couldn't help but chuckle when she shot up and scrambled out of the bed, running to Victor and jumping into his waiting arms.

"Papa!" She cried, arms winding around his neck as she practically molded herself to him. "I missed you so much, I thought you didn't make it back, I thought you were gonna miss Christmas, I-" she stopped mid sentence, turning her gaze back and forth between her parents as her eyes squinted. "You two tricked me." Victor and Yuuri said nothing and just shrugged, offering their daughter placid smiles. Lu lightly sucked her teeth and buried her head in Victor's shoulder, too relieved to be properly cross with either of them.

"I really missed you, Papa," she murmured. In all her running and jumping, her silk cap had slid off and her her wild, thick hair now flew everywhere, tickling Victor's face and neck. He laughed airily and kissed her head, holding her close.

"I missed you too, _moya detka_ , " he replied, holding her securely and looking at Yuuri, who had gotten out of bed to discreetly pull on his leggings and a god-awful Christmas sweater Lu had somehow convinced him to buy "in the spirit of the season", as she had so artfully put it.

"Ready to open your presents, Lu?" Victor whispered, and their daughter immediately responded with an enthusiastic nod of her head.

"Yes! And after that, we get to make katsudon and borscht, which are gonna taste extra good!" She turned her gaze to Yuuri, and her expression turned devious. "I'm gonna make Daddy's borscht extra special," she told Victor conspiringly, laughing when Yuuri went pale.

"Don't let her anywhere near that borscht, Vitya," he deadpanned, passing them to go to the living room.

"Why, what's wrong with my girl's borscht?" He asked, sounding incredulous. Yuuri just shook his head, a sigh leaving his throat as he realized it was time once again to be double teamed by his husband and daughter.

Yet, even faced with the prospect of a chaotic home (as that would no doubt be how it would look at the end of the day), borscht that had been tampered with, and the inevitable Christmas dance video those two would post to Instagram (he had a feeling it would be featuring him in some way), Yuuri felt warm. He loved Hasetsu, his parents and Mari, and the Nishigori's, that much would never change. But here, in Russia, with their daughter excitedly tearing through her presents and Victor proudly filming everything, he felt more at home than ever before.

Everything in this moment was beautiful, and perfect, and he would not have traded it for anything in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations~  
> -Oyasumi- Goodnight  
> -Moya Detka- My baby girl  
> -Dorogoy- Darling
> 
> (If I got any of the translations wrong, please let me know~!)
> 
> The title and lyrics at the beginning are from Blended Family by Alicia Keys.
> 
> So....there we have it. First fic up. I have a lot of ideas about Lu and I've been thinking about starting a series about her antics with her dads (as well as big brother Yurio and her favorite Uncles Chris and Phichit) 
> 
> I'd greatly appreciate feedback, and thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
